Swann Of The Caribbean: At World's End
by Ocean Maid
Summary: Rosabelle Swann is on yet another adventure to rescue Jack from the infamous Davy Jones' locker, and to covene the legendary Brethren Court. But what challenges will she face? And who is the writer of the mysterious messages Rosabelle receives in her Diary? And will love and freedom prevail?
1. Singapore

-Chapter One-

Singapore

"…The bell has been raised from its watery grave; hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed to the squall, and turn your sails towards home." I sung softly, while paddling my small boat through the murky waters under the walkways of Singapore. Military soldiers patrolled the lonesome streets. "Yo ho, haul together, hoist the colours high." As my boat drifted to a small Singapore dock, I slipped the rope around a wooden stub and slowly climbed out. The air was musty and hot, causing sweat to touch my face. "Heave ho thie―"

"Thief and beggar, never say we die!" Finished a male's voice. I spun around, startled, to face a chinese man, with worn skin and a wounded face.

"Dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman, particularly a woman alone." The man carried on. I was about to give him a piece of my mind, when a familiar voice rang out.

"What makes you think she's alone?" Barbossa walked down the stone steps and onto the dock of which we were standing.

"You protect her?" The chinese man asked, stubbornly. Sick of the nonsense that was going on, I pressed my dagger against the man's throat.

"And what makes you think I need protecting?" I whispered in his ear.

"Your master's expectin' us. An unexpected death would cast a slight paul on our meeting." Barbossa said. I released the man from my grip and lower my dagger. Suddenly, British soldiers pass on the path just above us, so we press ourselves against the wall, attempting to hide. The man beckoned to us from under a nearby bridge. Barbossa and I glanced at each other before deciding to risk it and follow him.

The man—which his name, I found was Tai Huang—was soon joined by more chinese men who led us through the eerie streets.

"Have you heard anything from Elizabeth?" I asked Barbossa, hopefully. I hadn't seen my sister for ages, and I hoped she was alright.

"I trust Miss. Swann and young Turner to acquire the charts, and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng."

"Is he really that terrifying?"

"He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fairplay." He answered. I smirked. After making our way past, cheap stores and poor street folk playing tunes on their half-broken instruments, we arrived at the entrance to Sao Feng's hideout. Someone on the other side of the doors slid open a small hatch.

"Hoi." Tai answered quickly and the doors creaked open. Slowly Barbossa and I walked through. We entered a smallish room, with a small wooden table. Tai Huang ordered Barbossa to remove all his weapons, he passed them to me, and I chucked them heavily down on the table. When he was finished I made a move to pass Tai but he held up his dirty hand to stop me and looked at Barbossa.

"You think because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?"

"Well, when you put it that way."

"Remove, please." Tai Huang said to me. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly took off my hat and outer coat, to reveal my leather harness, full of guns, pistols, and grenades. I pulled out the pistols and guns and dumped them on the table, then pulled out the grenade and threw it up in the air and caught it before plonking it down. All the men's eyes were on me, quite shocked. I smirked and reached into my boot and pulled out a large gun. When I was finished I made another move to pass Tai but again he stopped me.

"Remove…" He smiled slyly at me. "… Please." I stared at him in horror and very reluctantly removed my pants.

Self-consciously I tugged my blue shirt down, hoping to cover as much of my legs as possible. Men lounged in steaming baths, fungus and mushrooms growing on their skin. I stared at them, disgusted. The air was humid, causing sweat to wash my face, I tucked the dark strands of my hair that had fell out from my plait.

"Captain Barbossa. Welcome to Singapore." A bald chinese man greeted. He had a darkened beard and a scar the stretched all the way down the side of his face. This must be Sao Feng. Barbossa bowed and gave me the cue to do so too. "More steam." He commanded to a woman on the left of him. "I understand you have a request to make of me." Sao Feng walked up to us.

"More of a proposal to put to ye." Barbossa answered. "I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of a ship and a crew."

"This is an odd coincidence." Sao said, scratching his scalp with his unusually long fingernails.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" I asked, hopefully.

"No." He replied. "Because, earlier this day, not far from here, two thieves broke into my most revered uncles' temple and tried to make off with these." He held up the charts. "The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" I gulped, because that was exactly what we planned to do.

"It would strain credulity at that." Barbossa said. Sao Feng motioned to his men who pulled out two people from a largetub of hot water. A soaked Will and Elizabeth appeared, breathing heavily. My heart sped up, No… It can't be…

"These are the thieves." Sao pointed at Will and my sister. "Are their faces familiar to you?" Barbossa and I shook our heads.

"Then I guess they have no further need for it." Sao pulled out two wooden weapons and made to kill Elizabeth and Will. I gasped. Sao put the weapons away and smiled. I slowly lowered my hands from my mouth, realising what I had done. "So, you come into my city, and betray my hospitality."

"Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea…" Barbossa started before Sao cut him off.

"That he would get caught! You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' Locker. When I cannot help but wonder… why?" Barbossa tossed a piece of eight to Sao Feng who caught it and placed it to his ear.

"The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene to the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honor the call."

"More steam." Sao ordered. The women pulled the lever but no steam came out. "More steam!" A gush of hot steam ran through the room as Sao Feng spoke again.

"There's a price on our heads, it is true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is betraying other pirates…"

"… The first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. That rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett." Barbossa said.

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?" Sao Feng scoffed. I stepped forward.

"You can fight!" I argued as a man grabbed my shoulder, but I shook free of him. "Get off me! You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore!" I felt anger boil inside me.

"… Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!" Sao Feng looked at me with interest and stepped forward. I stepped back, not liking this man at all.

"Rosabelle Swann… there is more to you that meets the eye, isn't there." He circled me, and I stood still, uncertainly. "And the eye does not go wanting." Sao turned back to Barbossa. "But I cannot help but notice, you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow." Will cut in, speaking for the first time. The two women giggled. "He's one of the pirate lords." My heart filled with sorrow when I thought of him… and in that horrible isolated place. Sao Feng, however, tensed up and anger flashed in his eyes.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead… is so I can send him back myself!" He kicked over a table in frustration and Barbossa walked up to him.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back."

"So, you admit you have deceived me." Sao Feng said. "Weapons!" Men jumped from their baths, clutching swords and guns and pointed them at us.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable." Barbossa persuaded. Just then, swords flew into our hands from beneath the floorboards. Oh, great… Sao Feng held his knife to a man's neck.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man." I looked closely at the man who was threatened. He wasn't our man.

"Kill him. He's not our man." Barbossa answered, speaking my mind.

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us… who's he with?" Will stated. At that moments a storm of East India Trading Company flooded through into the hideout, firing shots at everyone. I gripped the two swords in my hand and cut down the men charging at me, fighting my way out into the streets of Singapore. I felt shots fly past me, as I made my way to the dock. Explosions blasted houses and pathways to smithereens and frightened shrieks filled the air. Suddenly, a bomb blew up, not far from where I was fighting and the force pushed me into the greenish water. Annoyed, I pulled myself onto the stone dock and found Barbossa, Elizabeth and the rest of the crew gathered around Will who was leading a group of chinese men.

"You got the charts?" Barbossa asked, surprised.

"And better yet, a ship and a crew." Will answered. He said it as if it was nothing, but I couldn't help but wonder that him acquiring the charts that quickly was suspicious.

"Where's Sao Feng?" I asked Will, walking over to my sister.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove."

"This way," Tai Huang beckoned. "Be quick." Will put his arm around Elizabeth's waist as we began to walk to our newly acquired ship.

I walked up to Tia Dalma who was leaning on the railing of the ship.

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower." I said, looking over at the destroyed hideout and burning streets. "Do you think he will honor the call?" Tia gazed thoughtfully into the night sky.

"I cannot say. There is an evil on these waters that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear."


	2. Over The Edge

-Chapter Two-

Over the Edge

Cold sunk through my skin, shivering my bones and my hair was full snowflakes. We travelled through the icebergs on the almost frozen water. I bent over the charts with Will and Tai Huang, reading them, intently.

"Nothing here is set." Will stated.

"These can't be as accurate as modern charts." I continued for him.

"No, but it leads to more places." Tai Huang explained.

"Over the edge, over again." I chattered, reading off the charts. "Sunrise sets, flash of green." This doesn't make any sense at all. Sunrises don't set! "Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" Barbossa turned to Gibbs.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?"

"I reckon I've seen my fair share." He answered. "It happens on the rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a flash of green of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it that ain't. Some say…"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead!" Pintel interrupted. Gibbs gave him a death stare. "Sorry."

"Trust me young Master Turner, it's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem." Barbossa said. "It's gettin' back." I gulped nervously and stared into the icy sea.

Silent tears dropped into the dark sea. My tears. The night was calm and the sky was reflected in the water below. My heart filled with sorrow when I thought of Jack. I didn't know if I would ever lay my eyes on his deep brown ones ever again. Oh, Jack, how I miss you. I gazed at my reflection in the water. My face was dirty and my hair was knotted. How did I get myself into this mess? How did I fall in love with a pirate? My thoughts were interrupted by Tia Dalma appearing at my side.

"For what we want most, a cost must be paid in the end." She told me. I glanced up and saw a waterfall that stretched as far as I could see, and we were heading straight for it.

"Barbossa!" I yelled, running up to where he was. "Ahead!"

"Aye, we're good and lost now."

"Lost?" Elizabeth asked, coming up to us.

"For certain you have to be lost to find a place that can't be found." Barbossa explained. "Else, everyone would know where it was."

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs said, urgently.

"Aye."

"To stations!" I ordered to the crew. "All hands, to stations!"

"Hard to port, gather way!" Will finished.

"Nay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!" Barbossa shouted. I looked at him, shocked, and ran to the side of the ship.

"Blimey!" Ragetti said, speaking for us all. We had reached the end of the world.

"You've doomed us all!" I shouted at Barbossa.

"Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again." Barbossa told me, his hand grabbed my cheeks with his dirty hand. "And these by the last friendly words you'll hear!"

"Tie her off!" Will instructed to a man before running to the rudder.

"Hard to port!" Elizabeth ordered.

"Hold on!" I yelled and clung to a nearby rope. I heard Barbossa's hearty laugh and the crew's screams before we toppled blindly into the depths. Then all was black.

Slowly, I found my vision coming back to me and everything came back into focus. I stood up and squeezed the salty water from my clothes and hair. Most of the crew were on the beach but some must not have survived.

"This truly is a godforsaken place." Gibbs stated. I looked around, all I could see were huge sand dunes, without anyone to be seen.

"I don't see Jack," I spoke out loud, "I don't see anyone."

"He's here." Barbossa assured, walking up to us. "Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

"It doesn't matter, we're trapped here by you're doing, no different from Jack." Will argued with him.

"Witty Jack, is closer than you t'ink." Tia Dalma smiled, stroking a rock crab in her palm. I stared at her confused before something up ahead caught my eye. The Black Pearl slid from on top of the highest sand dune down into the sea behind us. Everyone watched in amazement.

"Impossible." Tai Huang muttered.

"Boat." Ragetti pointed, stupidly.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to my momma." Gibbs exclaimed. "It's Jack." A tingling warmth spread through my body. The Captain was back, along with his ship. I smiled, the first real smile I had done since, what seemed like forever. Sure, we were still stuck at the end of the world, doomed to sail endless waters, but at least we had our Captain back, alongside us.

"It's the Captain!"

"A sight for sore eyes! Jack!" Gibbs declared and lined up, the rest of the crew following his lead.

"Mr. Gibbs." Jack said.

"Aye, Captain."

"I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions then."

"Sir?" Gibbs asked, unsure.

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir?" Jack said. That was strange, even for Jack!

"You're in Davy Jones' Locker, Captain." Gibbs explained.

"I know that." Jack returned. "I know where I am, and don't think I don't!"

"Jack Sparrow." Barbossa stepped forward.

"Ah, Hector." Jack greeted, walking up to him. "It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me." He answered. Jack looked confused.

"No I didn't." He then spotted Tia Dalma and went up to her. "Ah, Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You len an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

"He thinks we're a hallucination." Will put in, explaining his weird actions.

"William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one."

"No."

"Then you wouldn't be here. So you can't be here. Q.E.D. you're not really here." Elizabeth pushed her way through the crew and went to Jack.

"Jack, this is real, we're here." He looked at her for a moment, as if he was realizing something and scuttled over to Gibbs. My heart sunk. He remembered her, he loved her… they… kissed.

"The locker, you say." He asked.

"Aye."

"We've come to rescue you." Elizabeth said.

"Have you, now. That's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure if I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship." Barbossa pointed to the Pearl. "Right there."

"Can't spot it." Jack answered, pretending to look. "Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl.

"Jack." Will came up to him. "Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."

"He's taking over the seas." Elizabeth put in.

"The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called." Tia added. I stayed at the back, silent.

"Leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened, everything's gone to pot!" Jack exclaimed.

"Aye, Jack." Gibbs agreed. "The world needs you back something fierce."

"And you need a crew." Will said.

"Why should I sail if any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." He gazed directly at Elizabeth. My heart skipped not one, but two beats, and my inside froze over. Elizabeth? My own sister! Tears came to my eyes, I understood the kiss now. How could she?! "Oh, she's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here." He turned to Tia. "As for you…"

"Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time." She purred.

"Alright, fair enough you're in." He made his way down the line. "Don't need you, Ragetti, you scare me. Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to. Ah, Rosabelle." He he greeted as he came to me. I couldn't help but blush, and did I see a tint of red on his cheeks too? Must of been the light. He walked on and came to Tai Huang. "Who are you?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men."

"Where do your allegiances lie."

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship." Jack persuaded.

"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man. Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail!" Jack looked down at his compass, confused.

"Jack…" Barbossa taunted, tapping the charts. "Which way ya goin', Jack?" Jack screwed up his nose in annoyance. I smiled a little. Good old Jack.


	3. The Voyage Back

-Chapter Three-

The Voyage Back

"Trim that sail!"

"Trim that sail!"

"Slack the windward brace and sheets!"

"Slack the windward brace and sheets!"

"Haul that pallet line!"

"Haul that pallet line!" Jack copied Barbossa's orders to the crew, trying to look like a better Captain. Barbossa stopped and glared at Jack.

"What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?"

"No, what are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Jack gave up and replied. "Captain gives orders on the ship!"

"The Captain of this ship is givin' orders!"

"My ship, makes me Captain!"

"These be my charts!"

"That makes you… chartman!" I held back a laugh.

"Stop it! The both of you! That's an order! Understand?!" Pintel yelled at them. Jack and Barbossa looked at him weirdly and Pintel realized what he had done. "Sorry. I just thought with the Captain issue being in doubt, I'd throw my name in for consideration, sorry." Jack and Barbossa carried on up the deck stairs, shoving each other. I walked over to the railing and thought. Will we ever get back to our world? What will happen if we do? What will happen to Will and Elizabeth? I can't believe that my own sister did something like that to Jack! She practically murdered him! Elizabeth had betrayed the whole crew… especially me. Errr! Why do I think about Jack all the time! I can't get him out of my mind! His tan face, his adventurous smile and his deep brown eyes that I seem to get lost in… Errr! I really need to get him out of my head!

Hours had passed and night had laid it's dark curtain on the sky, blackening the seascape. I headed through Jack's cabin to mine and sat on my bed. I was about to lie down when I noticed something I never thought I'd see again. My diary. Smiling, I picked the leather book up, blew the dirt of of it. and opened it to the very first page. I brushed my fingers over the drawing I drew of Jack when I first found this diary, then peered down the page where I'd written all of my thoughts and notes on Jack. I turned the next page, ready to write, when I saw a passage of messy scrawled writing. Surprised, I began to read it:

 _Rosabelle,_

 _I know how you feel. See, there's is someone I like. I didn't think they liked me and when I found out they cared about someone else so dearly, I was gutted. I moved on. It's weird how much we can relate to…_

I didn't know who this mysterious writer could be, and there was no date or signature, but it was good to know I wasn't the only one in the world who felt this way. I decided to write a small entry below the mysterious writers one before I went to sleep.

 _We came to rescue Jack today, from the locker. Jack thought we were hallucinations at first but no, it was really us. Jack seemed to not take much notice of me, but I took much, much notice of him. I've seen a little note underneath my last entry. I'm not quite sure who it's from. There was no date, nor name. I haven't written In awhile, I mean, before Jack came to the locker, and was taken by the kraken. I'm a little confused though, he was willing to take me back to the real world, but not Elizabeth. I thought he liked her. The last thing they did before he died was kiss. He also cared about me when I was grieving. I heard him pop his head around the door to check on me when I was asleep. He's such a good man, I wish he fancied me…_

I awake from my slumber, hearing loud voices on deck. Deciding to investigate, I slipped on my boots and pulled my dark hair into a high ponytail. As I arrived on deck I noticed Gibbs was loading a gun. What is happening? What's in the water? But Will stopped Gibbs and turned to Tia Dalma.

"They're not a threat to us, am I right?"

"We are nothing but ghosts to them." Tia agreed. I hurried up to the side of the ship and saw many people in small boats drifting slowly across the calm but eerie water.

"Is best just let them be." Suddenly, my eyes caught sight of someone familiar floating on one of the closer boats.

"It's my father, we've made it back! Father, here, look here!" I called, my face lighting up, I hadn't seen him for close to a year and I had missed him. Elizabeth spotted our father as well and she began to smile and call out too.

"Rosabelle, Elizabeth," Jack said, sorrowfully. "We're not back." My smile fell and my face darkened.

"Father!" I shouted, urgently, my heart speeding up. He turned his head towards our ship and noticed my sister and I.

"Elizabeth, Rosabelle, are you dead?" He asked. I shook my head, tears blossoming in my eyes.

"No, no."

"I think I am." My father told us, quietly. I shook my head, not believing what I was hearing.

"No, you can't be!" Elizabeth said, tears swelling in her eyes as well.

"There was this chest, you see." Our father began. "And a heart. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth yelled, but was ignored.

"I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take it's place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a Captain. Silly thing to die for."

"Someone cast a line!" I ordered, urgently. I hurried up to Marty who had a line and snatched it from him, and threw it into the water.

"Take the line!" I shouted.

"Rosabelle, Elizabeth, I'm so proud of you both." My father smiled weakly as he slowly sailed away.

"Father, the line, take the line!" I screamed, running towards the stern of the ship. All sound was muted, all I could hear was the pumping of my heart and my cries to my father. "Father, come back with us! I won't leave you!" I felt strong arms grab me and pull me away from the edge of the ship, I fought feebly to get away, but my heart held too much grief. Soon, I stopped fighting, and cried silently into the calming person's chest.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I." Were the last words I ever heard from my beloved father. It seemed like days had passed, when I finally lifted my head from the person's chest, but it really was only minutes. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I glanced up at whoever was holding me. Jack. I wiped away a tear, as I ignored the embarrassment I'm feeling. I saw Will holding Elizabeth and held onto Jack for a few moments longer. He held me in comfort as Will did the same for Elizabeth.

"Is there a way?" Will asked Tia Dalma. She shook her head.

"Him at peace."

After most of my tears had been cried, Will took Elizabeth below decks while Jack silently guided me into my cabin, next door to his. I was grateful to him for being there for me, I never thought he'd ever care for me but maybe he did. When he was soon to leave and was about to shut the door, he looked at me with sympathy.

"I'll be right next door if you need anything." I almost smiled at his kind words, as he gently closed the door.

I sat on the deck chairs next to my sister, as the blazing sun caused beads of sweat to appear on my forehead. We didn't talk to each other, I didn't want to. She murdered Jack, just because it might of saved us? What was she thinking? I would of died for Jack hundreds of times over without hesitation, although he probably wouldn't do the same for me. It's strange what love can do to someone, and I never thought I would experience it. But at the moment I didn't feel loved at all, in fact I felt very alone. My sister was ignoring me and had killed the love of my life, my beloved father was gone forever and we were stuck in the reach between worlds, doomed to stay here forever. I glanced over at Jack who was fiddling with the charts and muttering to himself. I decided to take out my diary to pass the time. As I pulled it out from my pants pocket I saw Elizabeth give me a curious look before gazing away from me again. Ignoring her, I turned to the page I had last written on and began to write about my father and murderess of a sister. Suddenly I saw Jack running to the starboard side of the ship, talking to himself. Strange. I then noticed a confused Gibbs coming up to him. Jack then ran to the port side of the ship, then starboard again, then port, starboard, port…

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, standing up and following the rest of the crew, who were copying Jack.

"Aye, he's onto it!" Barbossa called, looking up from the charts.

"He's rockin' the ship." Pintel said. I stood up, tucked my diary back in my pocket and began to copy everyone as the ship started to rock, rather violently. Soon, the entire crew had joined us and it was getting difficult to run to each side without slipping. Finally, the ship slowly rolled upside down.

"Now up, is down." Jack said and I held my breath as I sunk under the water. I clung onto the side of the ship, trying my best not to let go. Suddenly, I heard a loud rumbling noise and a flash of green light, and our ship rose up, arriving back in our world.


	4. The Mutiny

-Chapter Four-

The Mutiny

I couldn't believe it we were back! I squeezed the water from my hair, hoping to dry it, but failing. I was soaked to the bone, but I didn't really care, we were finally back and that was all that really matters.

"Blesses sweet westerlies! We're back!" Gibbs marvelled.

"It's the sunrise." Elizabeth commented. I then watched as Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Gibbs all gathered around in a circle pointing their pistols at each other. Such childish behavior! I thought and again sat on the deck steps and began to sketch them in my diary.

"Alright then," Barbossa started. "The Brethren Court is a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-goin', and there'll be no arguing' that point."

"I is arguin' that point." Jack replied, and I couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed at him, I mean he is a pirate, he should help and fight. "If there's pirates a-gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way." Elizabeth pointed both her pistols at Jack.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate."

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack." Will added.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you." Barbossa argued.

"I quite like the sound of that." Jack smiled. "Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate."

"Aye," Barbossa scowled and pointed his pistol and him. "And you'll be fightin' Jones alone, and how does that figure into your plan?"

"I'm still working on that. But I'll not be going back to the locker, mate, count on that." Jack fired his pistol at Barbossa but it doesn't go off, and all of them start firing but no shots go off.

"Wet powder." Gibbs stated. I smirked a little before going back to my drawing.

"There's a freshwater spring o this island." Will explained, I heard Will explain from where I was in my cabin. "We can resupply there, and get back to shooting each other later."

"You can lead the shore party, and I'll stay with my ship." Jack said.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command." Barbossa argued and I rolled my eyes, I could see why Jack didn't want him to come along.

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command… temporarily" Will told them. I heard a long boat getting dropped into the water and supposed that Jack and Barbossa were going ashore. I picked up my diary from my table and began to write a short entry:

 _We arrived back to the real world today. Jack and Barbossa were arguing about who was to be Captain. No wonder Jack didn't want to take him home. My father is dead, Jack cared so much for me while I was upset. I bet Elizabeth is jealous, though he's a pirate. She kissed him passionately, but I thought they loved each other because of the time they spend together, and all the times they've kissed. Jack is always on my mind. I've never met anyone like him before, though I'm sure he's met many pretty woman he fancies- not just my sister. I want to let Jack know how I feel, but I'm not sure exactly how to do that. I can't just hand him the diary, but I'm not sure the words would be able to come out of my mouth. Life is just simply so hard._

Suddenly, I heard heavy footsteps below deck, coming towards me. Who could it be? No one in the crew was that heavy, well I didn't think so anyway. I carefully placed my diary down and peeked behind the door. My breathing sped up and I gasped. There right in front of me was a huge, three times my size, chinese man, with a dragon tattoo on his shoulder.

"Uh—um." I stuttered, but without warning the big man picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. "Let me down!" I screamed, pounding at his chest as walked out of the cabin. "Put me down, you humongous monster!" The man continued into carry me above deck. How dare he treat me like this?

"Let me go, argh!" I kicked at him, but he didn't seem to notice. "Put me down you…" I looked up and saw the entire crew there including Jack and Barbossa, and strangely… Sao Feng? What was he doing here?

"Let the girls go!" Will ordered. "They're not part of the bargain!" What bargain!

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked, suspiciously.

"You heard Captain Turner, release them." Sao Feng said and the big man, put me down, not exactly gently though.

"Captain Turner?" Jack asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!" Gibbs explained, sourly. What?! How come I didn't know about this!

"I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage." Will answered.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth asked him, shocked.

"It was my burden to bear." He said, not looking at her.

"He needs the Pearl! Captain Turner needs the Pearl!" Jack began, coming forward. "And you felt guilty. And you and your Brethren Court!" He spoke to Elizabeth and Barbossa. "Did noone come to save me just because they missed me!" I kind of felt bad for him, but if only he knew… A few people put up their hands.

"I'm standing over there with them." He started to walk there but Sao Feng stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Not sounding sorry in the slightest. "But there's an old friend who wants to see you first."

"I'm not sure I can survive anymore visits from old friends." Jack replied, uncomfortably.

"Here's your chance to find out." Sao Feng grabbed him, and he was taken to the Endeavor.

Soon, lots of military men had boarded the Pearl including Mr. Mercer, Beckett's most valued advisor. He had creeped me out ever since I was little.

"My men are crew enough!" Sao argued.

"Company ship, company crew." Mercer said and he walked away.

"You agreed, the Black Pearl was to be mine!" Will told Sao.

"And so it was." He nodded at his men and Will was punched in the stomach. Ouch!

Will, Elizabeth, the crew and I were all guarded by Sao Feng's men while they talked.

"Beckett agreed, the Black Pearl was to be mine!"

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman, now is he?" Mercer explained before exiting. Barbossa then walked up to an angry Sao Feng.

"It's a shame they're not bound to honor the code of the Brethren, ain't it? Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays."

"There's no honor in remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business." Sao argued. Oh, I hate it when everyone says 'just good business.' Life wasn't all about business!

"The losing side, you say?" Barbossa asked.

"They have the Dutchman, now the Pearl. And what do the Brethren have?"

"We have, Calypso." Barbossa said, and Sao Feng looked straight at me. I shifted my feet uncomfortably.

"Hmph, Calypso! An old legend!"

"No," Barbossa continued. "The goddess herself, bound in human form. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Court," He grabbed Sao Feng's necklace. "All the Court."

"What are you proposing, Captain?"

"What be accepted, Captain?" Sao stared at me once again.

"The girl."

"What?" I said, suddenly.

"Rosabelle is not part of any bargain!" Will said.

"Out of the question." Barbossa agreed.

"It was not a question."

"Done." I said, simply and everyone looked at me.

"What? Not done!" Will argued.

"You got us into this mess!" I said, speaking the truth of my decision. "If this is what frees us, then done!"

"Rosabelle! They're pirates!" Will exclaimed. I knew he was just trying to protect me, but I could protect myself!

"I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" I shoved Will away.

"So, do we have an accord?" Barbossa smiled. I walked forward and gazed directly at Sao Feng's terrible face.

"Aye." Sao Feng nodded at me before ordering his men to take me aboard The Empress Sao Feng's ship. Even though the men weren't handing me gently, I left without too much fuss. What was the point of hassling them anyway? I had agreed to go with them in the first place, and those men were way to big for my liking. They pushed me onto the deck just as the cannons began to fire at the Endeavor, blasting holes in the ship cabins. Hang on a moment… Jack was in there!

"Stop!" I screamed, breaking free from the man's hold. "Please! Stop, I beg you!" But the men just laughed, cruelly and slung me over their shoulder. I tried to break free again, kicking and punching, my hair going wild, but without a weapon it was useless. They took me below deck into the Captain's cabin and locked the door.


	5. Sao Feng's Successor

-Chapter Five-

Sao Feng's Successor

Two identical chinese women walked into the room, carrying a beautiful chinese dress, and jewelry. It had been about half an hour since I had been locked up in here, so it was rather pleasing to finally see some human life.

"The Captain has asked we dress you in these." One of the woman told me. I nodded and walked over to them. I undressed out of my ragged long dress that I had been forced into wearing and into the other chinese one. The women then styled my dark locks in a bun and placed a headdress upon my head. Just as they finished, Sao Feng came in, excusing the women.

"By this time tomorrow we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove," He explained, dipping his yellow nails in a small bowl of water and leaves. "And you will be free. Calypso." Wait, did he just call me Calypso, the sea goddess?

"Excuse me?"

"Not the name you fancy, I imagine, out of the many you have. But it is what we call you."

"We being who." I blurted out, and Sao turned to look at me in wonder, and I smiled back, trying to reassure him.

"You confirm it." He said, walking towards me as I leant against a pole.

"Confirm what? You've told me nothing." I answered, as he began to circle me.

"The Brethren Court, not I, the first Brethren Court, whose position I would have opposed, bound you to human form, so the rule of the seas would belong to men and not to…"

"…Me." I finished off, understanding now that he thought I was the sea goddess, so I better act my part.

"But one such as you should never be anything less than what you are." He flattered.

"Pretty speech from a captor." I replied. "But words whispered through prison bars lose their charm."

"Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be."

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes." I said.

"I offer simply my desire."

"And in return?"

"I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them." He answered, as I walked closer to him.

"And if I should choose not?"

"Then, I shall take, your fury!" He pushed me against the pole, and pressed strongly down on my shoulders, not allowing me to move. I struggled but he held me still and pressed his lips upon mine. Disgusted and shocked, I shoved him forcefully, and he instantly backed away from me. I panted heavily, surprised at what had just happened. Sao Feng looked fiercely at me and began to walk forward again, but suddenly a thunderous boom erupted, blasting wood splinters everywhere, and Sao Feng was thrown back against the wall. My hair fell around my face, and my headdress was blown off my head with the force of the blow. I looked over at Sao Feng who had blood dripping down the side of his face and had a large piece of wood, piercing through his chest.

"Sao Feng?" I asked, uncertainly.

"Here… please." He beckoned me towards him in a weak voice. Another eruption exploded, and I immediately crouched down next to him, frightened. "With nine pieces of eight, you will be free." He held out his necklace to me. "Take it!" He urged and I warningly took it and gripped it tightly in my hand. "You are Captain now. Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove." I was so shocked I could hardly speak, a million things were racing through my mind.

"Me?"

"Captain, the ship is taken over, we cannot…" Tai Huang rushed into the room, clutching his wounded arm and spotted his dying Captain. Sao Feng pulled me towards him and whispered his last words into my ear.

"Forgive me, Calypso." Then I felt his body go limp, and I slowly stood up, staring at the necklace.

"What did he tell you?" Tai Huang demanded.

"He made me Captain." I said, hardly believing it myself. He glared at me before turning and leaving the room, me following close behind.

As soon as we arrive outside we are grabbed by two military men.

"You are not my Captain!" Tai spat at me.

"Rosabelle?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned to see James Norrington in a navy uniform standing on deck.

"James." I said, breaking free of the guards grip and hurrying towards him.

"Thank god you're alive!" He embraced me in a tight hug. "Your father will be overjoyed to know you're safe!" I pulled away from him at these words.

"My father's dead." James looked at me, astonished.

"No, that can't be true, he returned to England."

"Did Lord Beckett tell you that?" I asked, hatred dripping from my every word. Davy Jones then staggered towards us with his crab the clinking against the wooden deck.

"Who among you do you name as Captain?"

"Captain?" Tai Huang asked, and the pointed at me, the entire crew mimicking him. "Her!" Davy Jones and James stared at me in surprise.

"Captain?" Jones asked.

"Tow the ship. Put the prisoners in the brig, and the Captain shall have my quarters." James ordered.

"Thank you, but I prefer to remain with my crew." I said, backing away from him.

"Rosabelle, I swear, I did not know." He explained, but I didn't care.

"Know what?" I spat at him. "Which side you chose?" I stepped back into my crew. "Well now you do."

"Bootstrap?" I asked a pufferfish man from inside the brig. I knew that Will's father was on this ship somewhere, and I thought that if I could find him he could help us us escape. The pufferfish man just laughed and carried on cleaning the floor. "Bootstrap? Bill Turner?" I asked again to the nearest fishaman. But again he just grunted and continued to work.

"Bootstrap." A voice suddenly said from behind me. I turned and saw a fisherman who despite or his fish-like appearance reminded me very much of Will. "You know my name." I nodded and walked towards him.

"Yes, I know your son."

"William!" He realised. I nodded again, unsure of what to do, as he came out of the wall. "He made it, he's alive! And now he sends you to tell me that he's coming to get me!" He laughed. "Oh my! He's on his way!"

"Yes, Will is alive. And he wants to help you." I explained. Bootstrap's happy face instantly faded.

"He can't help me, he won't come."

"But you're his father." I reassured.

"I know you, he spoke of you. He can't come because of you." He said.

"Me?" I asked, surprised.

"You're Elizabeth." He said, but I shook my head.

"No, no, that's my sister."

"Then you, you must be Rosabelle." He figured.

"Yes, I'm Rosabelle. But what about my sister?"

"If Jones be slain, he who slays him must take his place. Captain forever. The Dutchman must always have a Captain. If he saves me, he loses your sister." I nodded my head, sadly, knowing how much Elizabeth and Will love each other, and how dreadful this situation must be for them, especially Will.

"I see."

"He won't pick me." Bill said, sadly, backing away to the wall. "I wouldn't pick me. Tell him not to come. Tell him not to come. Tell him it's too late. I'm already apart of the ship." He camouflaged himself in the wall once more and closed his eyes.

"Bootstrap…" I whispered, cautiously. His eyes snapped open.

"You know my name."

"Yes, I know you're son." I said, feeling confused, did he forget the conversation we'd just had.

"William! He's coming, wait and see… he promised." And with that he shut his eyes once more.


	6. Shipwreck Cove

-Chapter Six-

Shipwreck Cove

My eyes flickered open when I heard someone unlocking the brig door. It was James. Why is he here? I leant against the pole with my crew, watching him.

"Come with me." He spoke, quietly. I didn't move. "Quickly!" I noticed the desperate tone in his voice and nodded at my crew to go.

"What are you doing?" I go up to him.

"Choosing a side." I smiled a little, as he ushered me out.

My hands gripped a slippery ledge on the Dutchman, and shuffled my feet along the edge of the ship. I reached the end of the ledge and stepped onto the deck, where there was a line which was tugging the Empress behind. My crew climbed the rope to the ship, hoping to escape before anyone found us.

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove." James insisted. "Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among you." I knew he was just trying to help, but I still was mad at him with siding with the man who murdered my father.

"It's too late to earn my forgiveness." James looked at me regret in his eyes.

"I had nothing to do with your father's death. That doesn't absolve me of my other sins." He replied. Suddenly, I felt my heart soften, he was a good man at heart and he had realized his mistakes.

"Come with us." I said, and he stared at me surprised. "James, come with me."

"Who goes there?" A sailor's voice rang out, and James hid me behind his back and had his sword drawn.

"Go. I will follow."

"You're lying." I said.

"Our destinies have been entwined, Rosabelle… but never joined." James leaned towards me and my lips met his, and in that moment I knew that he truly loved me, but I also knew that I could not return the favour, as my heart belonged to another. We broke apart.

"Go! Now!" He told me as the shuffling of feet was heard, and I grabbed the line, and began to climb across. I didn't hear what James and the sailor were saying, I was only concentrated in getting to the ship in time. Turning my head towards James, I saw him regretfully take out his pistol and shoot the line. I fell into the icy depths, and saw the sailor peirce James' stomach with a splinter of wood. Sorrow filled me.

"James! James! No!" I screamed, as James slumped to the ground, unmoving. I wanted to go and help him but the current was too strong and pushed me far away from the Dutchman.

A rope was casted into the water from the Empress and I thankfully held on as my new crew pulled me aboard.

"Orders, Captain?" Tai Huang, who I supposed was now my first mate, asked.

"Set sail to Shipwreck Cove with all haste." I replied, and took the smooth wooden wheel of the ship. I'd watched the Black Pearl's crew do it so many times, that I knew how to steer a ship perfectly. In those few moments, I felt so free… Like their was nothing holding me back, I could do whatever I pleased, whenever I pleased. Now I knew why Jack loved being a Captain, it gave you such a thrill of adventure, that I could never of imagined.

The journey to Shipwreck Cove was longer than I expected. I suppose I was so used to the speed of the Pearl, that the Empress's speed was quite lousy. But nethertheless, after a few days of travel, Tai Huang came into my private cabin (of which I was quite enjoying) and told me pleasant news.

"We should be due to arrive at Shipwreck Cove at nightfall, Captain." Finally! I thought and nodded before excusing him from my quarters. I then ordered for my two 'maid' women to attend to my dressing. They changed me into a comfortable but ravishing chinese outfit and placed another headdress upon my braided bun. I pulled on a pair of black boots and slipped my sword through my dark buckled belt, before exiting my cabin. The afternoon had a chilly breeze in the air and the sun had disappeared behind the masses of clouds. It was becoming darker by the minute and I supposed we were nearing the Cove. What would happen happen when we got there? I wondered to myself, while leaning over the wooden chinese railing. Will the Brethren accept me as a pirate lord? My grip tightened around Sao Feng's necklace. I certainly see myself as a Captain but will everyone else see me in that way? What about Jack? Jack always seemed to come to my mind, and as much as I tried stop this, I couldn't. I knew Jack didn't love me, and why would he? My sister was prettier than me, and much more proper and lady-like. She was what every man would dream of. The thought pained my heart but I was certain it was true. Then why did he comfort you so dearly when your father had passed away? A voice at the back of my mind perked up. He was just being a good man, a friend. I insisted to myself. Well, I suppose when he looks at you with gentle eyes, he's just being a good friend? The voice nagged again. I was probably imagining it. I told the voice. How is it then, when he talks to you he is always considerate. This conversation inside my head was really driving me crazy. Yeah, when he talks to me! I have hardly even spoken to him recently! I don't even think that we've had a proper conversation since we rescued him from the locker! It saddened my heart to think this, but it was true. And in that moment, I promised myself that if I ever got out of this mess, that I would have a good long conversation with Jack, the love of my life.

The sight took my breath away. The Empress was calmly sailing through the dark waters which glistened under the inky sky. Shipwrecks. Hundreds of shipwrecks were jumbly placed on top of one another to create a magnificent fortress. It was amazing. Tied up at the docks were dozens of cultural vessels of which I figured belonged to the lords of the Brethren. Tai Huang tied my ship up at the docks and I lead the rest of my crew through the jungle of shipwrecks until I found a room near the top named: The Courtroom. My breath caught up with my heartbeat and I nervously straightened my headdress before, flinging open the door and walking in.

"Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us." A voice that seemed to always melt my heart pointed out, I quickly brushed away my feelings and walked into view.

"Sao Feng is dead!" I shouted. "He fell to the Flying Dutchman!" I gazed around at the chattering pirates from around the world, all sitting or standing around a long table in the middle of the room. I stabbed my sword into the globe along with the other pirate lord's swords. "Rosabelle Swann, new pirate lord of the South China Sea." I noticed a smile quickly flicker on Jack's face.

"And he made you Captain?" An african lord stated.

"Their just givin' the title away now." A chinese lady with a powdered face uproared.

"Listen!" I yelled over the noise, taking a seat next to Barbossa. "Listen to me! The Dutchman is under the command of Beckett, he controls the Dutchman, which means he holds the heart of Davy Jones! He now controls the seas! Our location has also been betrayed. Beckett and his men are on their way here!"

"And who is this betrayer?" A grey-haired spanish man asked.

"Not likely anyone among us." Barbossa assured, loudly. My sister came up to me and wrapped me in a hug, I reluctantly hugged her back, but had most of my attention on the Brethren.

"Where's Will?" I asked, noticing he was no-where to be seen.

"Not among us." Jack answered, not looking at me. What does he mean 'not among us,' I hope he hasn't traded him for his own gain like he did before when I first met Davy Jones.

"And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa stated.

"We fight!" I yelled out to the staring court. And to my surprise everyone laughed. What? Their pirates isn't that what they do!

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress, a well-supplied fortress." The chinese lady explained. "There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us." I scowled at her, as Barbossa stood up to speak.

"There is a third course. In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk! Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true. Gentlemen, ladies. We must release Calypso!"


	7. The Brethren Court

-Chapter Seven-

The Brethren Court

The room went silent for a few seconds after Barbossa had finished his speech, but then a thunderous uproar broke out among the pirates. Everyone started to yell at each other either for or against Calypso's releasing.

"Shoot him!" The spanish man called, pointing at Barbossa.

"Cut out his tongue!" The african pirate shouted.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue! And trim that scraggly beard." Jack put in, making me smirk.

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa!" Tai Huang called out from behind me.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now!" The african pirate declared.

"And it's not likely her mood's improved." Jack muttered.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng, we release Calypso!" The spanish man argued.  
"You threaten me?" A french lord with a curly blonde wig accused, loudly.

"I silence you!" The spanish man retorted, and got shoved over by the frenchman. A gunshot fired into the air, and the court began to fight, sliding each other over tables, punching or shooting blindly, and yelling at the top of their lungs.

"This is madness." I stated, in disbelief.

"This is politics." Jack corrected, and I glanced at him in incredulity.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us." I said.

"If they not be here already." Barbossa rolled his eyes.

After a few minutes of chaos, Barbossa stood on the table and fired a shot to gather everyone's attention.

"It was the first court that imprisoned Calypso, and we will be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see it fit to grant us boons!"

"Whose boons? Your boons?" Jack asked. "Utterly deceptive twaddle speak, says I."

"If you have a better alternative, please, share." Barbossa derided.

"Cuttlefish." Jack stated, simply, I looked at him rather confused. "Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it… or… or… fish nature." Jack placed his hand on Mistress Ching's shoulders, and I wondered what in the world was he up to. "So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems rather grim to me any way you slice it. Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we could release Calypso, and we can pray she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ispo loquitur tabula in naufragio, we are left with but one option. I agree, and I cannot believe the words are comin' out of me mouth, Captain Swann. We must fight!" I smiled at him, gratefully, as he finished his slightly confusing speech.

"You've only ever run from a fight!" Barbossa argued, and I scowled at him.

"I have not!" Jack retorted.

"You have too!"

"Have not!"

"You have too!"

"Have not!"

"You have too, and you know it!"

"Have not, slander and calumny! I have only ever embraced the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here, that is what we all must do, we must fight… to runaway!"

"Aye!" I encouraged, proud of his wits.

"Aye!" Elizabeth agreed, and smiled at me. I looked back at her nervously. I knew my sister only agreed because she wanted me to forgive her, but I wasn't sure I could, just yet.

"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king." Barbossa shouted out.

"You made that up!" Jack accused.

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code!" Everyone gasped, and I wondered why. Who is this Captain Teague man? And what is this about a keeper of the code?

"Sesumbhajee, proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the code! Who cares…" Sesumbhajee's scribe was cut off by a bullet, shooting through his chest. I spun around to see a aged pirate, with silver cross earrings, a floppy black hat, wrinkly skin, and long dark dreadlocks. He strangely reminded me a bit like Jack. The pirate blew the smoke off his pistol, and walked up to the table.

"Code is the law. You're in my way, boy." He stated, and Jack stepped away, uncomfortably. Why is everyone so scared of this man? Two elderly men with white beards and spectacles carried up a huge, thick book, and set it down on the table. On the ancient cover it read:

PIRATA CODEX

"The code." Pintel marvelled.

"As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew." Ragetti muttered, and I figured this must of been a big deal. The pirate whistled and a grey wolfhound came trotting up to him, carrying a ring of keys in his mouth. It seemed so familiar, but how?

"How did…?" Ragetti started, and I realized that the dog was from the cannibal island.

"Sea turtles, mate." The pirate shrugged, and opened the book, examing the writing.

"Sea turtles." Pintel muttered, in amazement.

"Barbossa is right." Captain Teague stated.

"Hang on a minute." Jack said, and quickly checked the code. "It shall be the duty of the king to declare war, parlay with said adversaries… fancy that."

"There's not been a king since the first court," the french lord said. "And that's not likely to change."

"Not likely." Teague mumbled and walked away to play his guitar.

"Why not?" I asked, confused with the matter.

"Because the pirate king is elected by popular vote." Gibbs explained.

"And each pirate only ever votes for himself." Barbossa added.

"I call for a vote!" Jack exclaimed, making everyone groan. I smirked.

"I vote for Ammand, the corsair." Ammand said, getting patted on the back.

"Captain Chevalle, the penniless frenchman."

"Sesumbhajee votes for Sesumbhajee."

"Mistress Ching."

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Rosabelle Swann." I voted, getting into the spirit of the Brethren.

"Barbossa."

"Villanueva."

"Rosabelle Swann." Jack voted.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"I know, curious isn't it?" The court began to loudly shout things at Jack in protest.  
"Why didn't you vote for me, why didn't you vote for me!" Jocard yelled, and they all started to argue once more.  
"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?" Jack shouted, over the noise, and Teague broke a string on his guitar. Everyone sat down again, silently.

"Very well," Mistress Ching said. "What say you Captain Swann, king of the Brethren Court?"

"Prepare every vessel that floats." I ordered. "At dawn, we're at war." Sesumbhajee then stood up and to my surprise and everyone else's spoke in an incredibly squeaky voice.

"And so, we shall go to war." The court stared at him for a moment in confusion, before clapping and yelling out to each other. I saw Jack go over to Teague and talk with him. Then it clicked, Jack is his son! No wonder they looked so alike.

"Captain, orders?" Tai Huang asked me.

"Head back to The Empress." I ordered. "I will be staying the night on the Black Pearl." He nodded and headed out of the room, and yawning I followed.


	8. Parlay

-Chapter Eight-

Parlay

"Jack!" I called, running after him. The night was dark, and chilly, and the stars shone bright, illuminating the watery depths. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and smile at him gratefully as he turned around. When I gazed into his deep dark eyes, I so badly wanted to tell him how much I loved him, and that he meant the world to me, but I couldn't, the words just wouldn't come out.

"You voted for me." I said instead. "I thought you would've voted for yourself. You know, you're a hard man to predict."

"I think I do that a lot, yet people are always surprised." He replied, with a blank expression.

"Yes, but, they have good reason too. I mean, you're… you!" I exclaimed, wanting to add that was why I had such strong feelings towards him.

"And that means I can't do a good thing every once in awhile?" Jack answered, with a hint of annoyance. He was annoyed with me? Oh, why did I have to make him hate me even more!

"Jack, you know that's not what I…"

"Enjoy your war, Rosabelle." He said, about to walk through the door. But I quickly placed my hand on his arm again. I needed to tell him I loved him, I needed to.

"Jack, I have something to tell you." He turned and stared right into the depths of my eyes.

"I… Well, I've been thinking there's something you should know. I think it's kind of important and I'm not sure if I'll get another chance to tell you. I…" Love and emotions mixed around in my heart, as I looked into his dark longingful eyes.

"I…I…" I wanted to tell him so badly about my feelings towards him, but I couldn't, I just couldn't. "Sao Feng thought I was Calypso." I stammered before looking to the floor to hide my flushed face.

"Oh, yes, that ah, seems quite important." He said, half-heartedly, before turning around and closing the door. I blinked back tears, and headed sadly to my cabin. I was about to lie down, when I noticed my diary lying on my bed, I picked it up and flipped to my last entry, and was surprised to see another mysterious message:

 _Rosabelle,_

 _that is really something you've written. It's funny how you think Elizabeth and Jack really like each other because I can tell you now — they don't. I know because, well, let's just say I have a way of knowing these things. Elizabeth is just so passionate about William. Why don't you let Jack know how you feel? Because he's not crushing on Elizabeth, he might get taken before you get the chance. Just ponder that thought. If Jack finds another woman, you'll be wishing you'd told him. Or let him know some how. He is a free man, at least, he hopes to be I'm sure..._

Again, there was no date, nor name, but I felt as though I knew this person, his use of words, his handwriting, everything, just felt so familiar, but how? Telling myself that I would think about this further in the morning as I was far too tired now, I gently closed my eyes and drifted asleep.

The Brethren and I watched, as the Endeavor slowly came into view from behind the heavy fog. Dawn had arrived and the Pirate Lords and their ships had gathered and were now ready to fight.

"The enemy is here! Let's take them!" Marty shouted from the mast. We all began to cheer and wave our weapons about, but slowly stop as more and more the enemies ships became clearer from behind the fog, soon we were seeing a huge fleet.

"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" Cotton's parrot squawked, and flew away.

Jack looked nervous, as the crew all stared at him and me.

"Parlay?"

Barbossa, Jack and I, walked down the lonely spit of land to where Beckett, Davy Jones, and surprisingly Will stood.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door?" Barbossa asked Will, getting straight to the point, as we arrived in front of them. Barbossa faced Jones, I faced Beckett, and Jack faced Will.

"Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal." Beckett started. "If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left." Barbossa and I both followed Beckett's advice and stared at Jack who also pretended to look. Halfwit. I rolled my eyes, I should never of trusted him anyway.

"My hands are clean in this… figuratively." He defended himself, nervously biting his nails.

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it." Will spoke for the first time.

"Well spoke! Listen to the tool!" Jack exclaimed, I ignored him.

"Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman, I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost."

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it." Will replied. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack smile.

"If Turner was not acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett interrupted, holding the compass. "You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates, and here they are. Don't be bashful, step up, claim your reward." Beckett tossed Jack the compass. What? Jack made a deal with Beckett? To hand us over?!

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in service aboard the Dutchman. As a start!" Jones spat.

"That debt was paid, mate, with some help." He gestured towards the Pearl where Elizabeth was.

"You escaped!" Jones stated, angrily.

"Technically…"

"I propose an exchange." I interrupted, causing everyone to look at me. "Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack." Barbossa stared at me in shock, but I had my reasons. Jack looked at me, worried.

"Done." Will agreed.

"Undone." Jack panicked

"Done." Beckett argued.

"Jack is one of the nine pirate lords, you have no right!" Barbossa spat at me.

"King." I smiled, and looked to Jack.

"As you command, my nibs." Jack took off his hat and bowed to me. Suddenly, Barbossa lunged towards Jack and swiped off his piece of eight with his sword, causing it to fall to the ground, only to be picked up by Jack the monkey.

"If you be sayin' something, I might be sayin' something as well." Barbossa spoke, venomously.

"First to the finish, then?" Jack and Will carefully swapped sides, but Beckett moved, forcing Jack to stand next to Jones. I felt for him.

"Do you fear death?" The octopus man said.

"You have no idea." Jack replied, stiffly. Beckett stepped forward to face me.

"Advise your Brethren, you can fight and all of you will die, or you can not fight in which case only most of you will die."

"You murdered my father." I spoke, venom dripping from my every word.

"He chose his own fate." Anger boiled up inside me as he spoke these words.

"And you have chosen yours." I responded. "We will fight, and you will die." And with that I turned away and walked off.

"So be it." I heard Beckett mutter. Oh, how I hated that man-like monster!

"King?" Will asked, curiously, catching up to me.

"Of the Brethren Court. Courtesy of Jack."

"Maybe he really does know what he's doing." Will stated. And I really hoped he did.


	9. Calypso's Maelstrom

-Chapter Nine-

Calypso's Maelstrom

Will and I arrived back at the Pearl, and were helped aboard by a few of the crewmen. Barbossa had gone ahead in a rather big hurry, so had reached the ship a while before us.

"We'll use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack." I said to Will, before seeing Tia Dalma getting brought into the middle of the deck, tied tight with ropes which the crew were holding.

"Will we, now?" Barbossa smirked.

"Alright, Mrs. Fish, c'mon."Pintel urged.

"Barbossa, you can't release her!" Will argued, but some of my own crew pointed their weapons at us.

"We have to give Jack a chance!" I put in, as Elizabeth came running up to us, and embraced Will.

"Apologies, your majesty!" Barbossa retorted, not sorry in the slightest. "Too long me fate has not been in me own hands — no longer." He pulled Sao Feng's necklace off my neck, and I glared at him, as he plopped it in a wooden bowl which held the rest of the pirate lord's pieces of eight's.

"Be there some sort of rite or incantation?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye." Barbossa answered. "Items brought together…" He circled his hands over the bowl. "… done. Items to be burned. And someone must speak the words, 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds.'"

"That's it?" Pintel asked, surprised.

"It was said it must be spoken as if to a lover." He informed, as some of the crew oohed. "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!" He brought down the long stick, to light the items, but nothing happened.

"Is that it?" Pintel asked again.

"N—no. You didn't say it right. You have to say it right." Ragetti stammered, to everyone's surprise, and whispered in Tia Dalma's ear.

"Calypso, I release you from your human bonds." Suddenly the items in the bowl lit up, and it began to levitate.

"Tia Dalma." Will said, but nothing happened. "Calypso" She stared intently at him, and the bowl dropped to the floor. When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him!" She cried.

"Davy Jones." All of a sudden she began to grow, taller and taller, cracking the floorboards beneath her, and snapping the ropes that bound her, until she was almost taller than the mast. Barbossa kneeled down to her, followed by the rest of the crew, Will, Elizabeth and I all looked anxiously at each other before kneeling down as well.

"Calypso, I come to you as a servant, humble and contrite." Barbossa called to the goddess, and I held back a laugh. Barbossa, humble? No way. "I have fulfilled me vow, and now ask your favour. Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury on those who dare pretend themselves your asters, or mine." I half-expected Calypso to act on Barbossa's wishes after that flattering speech, but after a moment of silence, she erupted into roars and yells that I couldn't understand, before bursting into a thousands of crabs, which Will shielded Elizabeth and I from. The crabs tumbled over the unlucky sailors and into the calm waters below.

"Was that it." Will asked, getting up and looking around. I watched as Pintel and Ragetti were jumping around trying to get rid of the crabs which hung onto them. The crew all ran to the side of the ship and stared into the depths.

"Why, she's no help at all." Pintel stated, sadly. "What now?"

"Nothing." Barbossa answered. "Our final hope has failed us." The wind started to pick up, and blew a crewman's hat away.

"It's not over." I said, a sudden wave of energy washing over me.

"She's right. There's still a fight to be had." Will agreed.

"We've an armands against us, and with the Dutchman, there's no chance." Gibbs argued, half-heartedly.

"Only a fool's chance." I muttered, the wind blowing my dark hair, around my face.

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann, and It's not something I'm intending to die for." Barbossa told me. And I felt he was right, as much I loved and missed my father, nothing would bring him back, and it's not something I wanted everyone to risk their lives for.

"You're right." I voiced my thoughts, and looked directly at him. "Then what shall we die for?" I looked around at the crew, who were all awaiting my decision. "You will listen to me. Listen!" I yelled. "The Brethren will still be looking here, to us, to the Black Pearl to lead, and what will they see? Frightened Bilde rats on a derelict ship, no. No, they will see free men, and freedom! And all the enemy will see is the flash of our canons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts…" If I was going to die today, I was going to make it a day with dying for. "Gentlemen, hoist the colours."

"Hoist the colours." Will agreed.

"Hoist the colours." Elizabeth repeated, smiling.

"Hoist the colours." Ragetti and Pintel murmured, and everyone began to cheer.

"Aye. The winds on our side, boys! That's all we need!" Gibbs shouted.

"Hoist the colours!" I screamed to the Brethren's ships. All the pirate ships began to raise their flags high, showing their colours to the enemy.

With no warning darkness washed over the stricken, swirling sky, as the clouds thickened, threateningly. The wind rose dangerously, pushing the once calm waters, into choppy, then mountains of angry waves. Crewmen slipped on the rain-soaked deck, and the wind slammed sheets of rain into our faces.

"Have you noticed on top of everything it's raining?!" Pintel complained to Ragetti.

"That's a bad sign." Ragetti said. I rolled my eyes, were they pirates, or weren't they?

"Man the capstan… keep that powder dry!" Gibbs ordered. Lightning teared at the sky in the distance, sounding like a ripping canvas. "Maelstrom!" Shocked at Gibbs' warning, I stared at the water awaiting us, only to see that Gibbs' was speaking truth. A huge swirling maelstrom was forming in the midst of the battle. I gulped, this couldn't be good.

"Captain Barbossa, we need you in the helm!" I shouted, knowing that he was the best at steering here.

"Aye, that be true!" He said, and took the wheel from Mr. Cotton, and swung it 'round. "Brace up the fore yards, ya cockeyed deck apes… dyin' is a day worth livin' for!" I smiled, and with a new burst of energy, scooped out the oncoming water with a bucket.

"She's on our stern, and gaining!" Will yelled. I looked to see the Dutchman sailing violently towards us.

"More speed!" Barbossa ordered. "Haul your wind, and hold your water!" Seawater sprayed in my eyes, but I felt so exhilarated in that moment, that I didn't care. The Dutchman began to fire at us with their triple canons, and I ducked my head as a cannonball came my way, smashing the wooden railing.

"Take her out or she'll overbear us!" Will shouted to Barbossa.

"Nay, further in! We'll cut across to faster waters!"

"Prepare to broadside!" I yelled to the crew.

"Captain the guns!" Gibbs shouted.

"At the ready!" Elizabeth ordered, and they started to load the cannons. I passed a crewman a barrel of gunpowder, hoping we had the advantage.


	10. The Battle

-Chapter Ten-

The Battle

"Batten down the hatches! Stick your guns! Sight the flash!" Gibbs yelled over the howling wind, and crashing waves. My hair was drenched and stuck to my windswept face, and my coat and pants were soaked, making my whole body cold. I ran below deck, with Gibbs giving orders. "Hold it! Wait till we're more to Port!" The men waited and watched The Dutchman out of the cannon holes, ready to fire.

"Steady men!" I warned.

"Fire!" I heard Barbossa yell from above.

"Fire!" I called, and heard the cannons smash into the oncoming ship.

"Fire!" Will and Elizabeth shouted.

"Fire!" Gibbs repeated, loudly. As I hurried back above deck a cannon landed in front of me, causing wood splinters to fly, one cutting my cheek. I lifted my hand to my wound, feeling lots of blood drip down the side of my face. Biting my lip, to try handle the pain, I stumbled up to the helm.

"It's too late to alter course now, maties!" Barbossa laughed, even though they were in battle of life and death. I ripped the end of my sleeve off and used it to dab my wounded cheek, it didn't really work, but at least most of the blood was gone.

The enemies crew boarded The Pearl, but I tried to shoot most of them before they reached the deck, but had no such luck. There was too much wind and rain to see much further than a few feet. A fish man with an anemone covered face charged at me with an axe, I blocked his swing, and ducked as he threw another one at me, and kicked him in the stomach, and stabbed him in the chest. Just as I was recovering from my first attack, three soldiers ran up to me, I grabbed the dead fishman's axe and fought with my sword in my left hand and the axe in my right. After a few minutes I'd got rid of them all, and noticed Will and Elizabeth holding hands in the midst of the fight.

"Elizabeth, will you marry me?" Will asked, hope shining bright in his eyes. This question took me by surprise, but I always knew my sister and Will loved each other, and had no doubt what my sisters answer would be, and was proud beyond compare, and couldn't wish for Elizabeth to have a better husband. Another shark-headed fishman hurried up to me, and shoved me against the mast.

"You're a pretty one, aren't ya?" He smirked, and I swung my sword at him in pure anger, and punch his deformed face. Suddenly, I felt a strong hand grab my arm, and try tug my arm away, but when I turned to look at my holder, I instantly stopped. Jack. He escaped, I smiled in relief. Without warning he pulled me in close, his deep dark eyes gazing into mine. My body might of been cold, but in that moment my heart was warm, as the man I loved held me against him.

"Oi, you!" A fish man rushed over to me, and I turned to fight him, but didn't let go of Jack. Luckily, the man wasn't as quick as me, so I easily stabbed him, and turned to face Jack again, loose strands of hair falling around my face. Suddenly, I knew I could do it. I could tell him, and I would.

"Jack, I, I, have something to tell you!"

"Yes?" He replied, staring intently at me.

"Well, I'm not sure if I'll get another chance…" Jack quickly turned and expertly fought off some military men, before looking back at me. "I've received some advice and I'm going to take it!"

"Yes?" Jack urged again, hope dancing in his eyes. And I felt that if anything happened to me today, I needed him to know the one thing I had wanted to tell him since the moment he fell off the battlement. So, as my eyes gazed into his, for the first time in my life I knew what I had to say.

"I love you!" I whispered, and Jack pulled me close, his body pressed against mine, smiling, like I had never seen him before.

"And whose advice was that from?"

"I don't know. I write these things down in my diary I've started...An anonymous person has written replies to my entries… They told me I should let you know before…"

"Before it was too late, before I got taken again because I don't like Elizabeth?" Jack asked to my utter surprise.

"It was you?!" I said, in shock. He knew that I loved him for… goodness knows how long!

"Sticks and stones, love."

"So, you knew all this time, but yet you carried on giving ELizabeth attention?" I asked, trying to hide the hurt from my voice.

"No, Rosabelle." He responded. Oh, even when he says my name I get butterflies in my stomach. "I've always loved you, from our very first venture, right up till now. I've always favoured you over your sister. Really." He smiled, reassuringly at me. "Rosabelle, I love you." Tears came to my eyes at this, all my life this is what I wanted to hear from the man I loved. "But I must go back to The Dutchman and stab the heart. It's what I want to do with my life, I want to live for eternity and be able to sail the seas, forever. I hope you understand." I gazed into his longing eyes and smiled.

"And I know it's what you want. I do, I really do understand! I want you to do what you love, forever. I'm not holding you back!" It pained me to say it, but I had too, I suppose this was what you do for the people you love. He gave me a last, sad look before letting my arm go, and heading over to The Dutchman.

I stared down at the dangerous depths, clutching a rope in my hand, then at Gibbs who nodded at me.

"Go!" He shouted, and I summoned up my courage, and swung over the maelstrom and onto the deck of The Flying Dutchman.

"Oh, how I hate doing that." I muttered and looked up to see Elizabeth and Will lying on the floor, and Jack holding the heart of Davy Jones.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow!" Jones spat.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective." Jack replied.

"Is it, now?" Suddenly, Jones spun around and stabbed Will directly in the heart. Jack, ELizabeth and I gasped, tears slowly leaking from my eyes. No, no, no this can't be happening. Will groaned as Davy Jones twisted the steel blade deeper into his chest.

"No, no…" I whispered, my body becoming numb. Will was one of my most close and beloved friends he couldn't just… die! I watched stunned, as Elizabeth ran over to her dying husband, tears flowing down her worried face. All of a sudden, A fish man, I recognised as Will's father charged at Davy Jones with a dagger. Jack took this moment to kneel beside Will, me behind him, and give him his snapped sword and the heart.

"You will not forestall my judgement!" Jones cried and made to stab Bootstrap, when Will, with the help of Jack, brought down the sword into the heart. The octopus man's tentacles began to twitch, and he looked to see his stabbed heart.

"Calypso." He muttered before tumbling off the edge of the ship.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship. part of the crew, part of the ship.." Davy Jones' crewmen chanted, walking towards Will.

"No, no, no, no!" Elizabeth cried. "Don't leave me! I won't leave you!" Jack dragged Elizabeth and I away from our dying friend, and jumped off the drowning ship, holding a parachute made out of one of the sails. The monkey 'Jack' caught onto the end of the rope, with Elizabeth above him, and Jack and I above her. I leaned my head against Jack's chest, and looked up at him.

"Jack," I started. Tears began to appear under my eyes, and slid down my cheeks. Jack gave me a half-hearted smile. His dreadlocks were dripping wet, and his tan handsome face was covered with concern. I wrapped my arms around him, and closed my eyes.

The parachute fell into the now calm water, and we swam to the Pearl which was awaiting us. The crew helped us aboard, where Elizabeth then left for her cabin and Jack escorted me to mine. We had a few minutes before the next attack, so I took a moment in private to change into a taupe-coloured dress with copper coloured stitchings embroidered into the soft fabric where there was a beautiful copper coloured sash which made into a bow at the back.

"Come in." I called to Jack who was waiting outside my door. I walked to my bedside table, and take out the Diary, and sat back on my bed, just as Jack slowly opened the door. This was it, my hands were shaking anxiously, as I patted beside me, gesturing him to sit next to me. He walked over and stared at me in wonder. I smiled, it wasn't often I wore my long dark hair out, but today I did. As he sat down on the bed, I took his strong hand in mine. Our eyes locked. My eyes suddenly fell to the diary on my lap. I picked it up and handed it to him.

"I want you to…" I started, but tears began to well beneath my eyes, and I felt my lips shake in nervousness. He opened it up, and I saw him gaze down at the sketch I drew of his expression when Davy Jones is spreading his tentacles around in his face.

"Rosabelle," He took my hands in his, and looked at me. "Ever since I first met you, ever since the moment I rescued you from drowning, the moment when I threatened to…" I watched as he paused, it seemed a certain word had gotten stuck in his throat. "Assault you… Since the moment our first adventure became an unforgettable one, ever since the moment where I jumped off the battlefront in order to finally retrieve The Pearl and saluted you good bye, I've always fancied you. From the moment you started to struggle in my arms when I held you captive, my mind was wiped clean of any other gal I had ever laid my eyes on… Because I love you. I love you and I want you to know that…" I placed my finger on his lips, and smiled, sadly. I knew that I should have been feeling radiant, but I didn't. I felt sad, just sad. Maybe because I knew if we survived this I wouldn't see him again. He needed to make his way in the world, and I needed to make mine. Slowly, I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek. I blushed, before walking out of the cabin, leaving my Diary in Jack's hands.


	11. Farewell

-Chapter Eleven-

Farewell

"Jack, the armanda's still out there, the Endeavor's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embrace that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions…" Gibbs started, but Jack cut him off.

"Never actually been one for tradition. Luff the sails and lay on iron!" I smiled, proudly at him.

"Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck!" Barbossa argued.

"Belay that, 'belay that!'" The crew looked at them oddly.

"But Captain…" Gibbs began.

"Belay!"

"The armada…"

"Belay!"

"The Endeavor…"

"Belay!"

"But the…"

"Kindly, shut it!" Jack walked over to the wheel, and we waited. Soon, just like Jack expected, The Flying Dutchman burst out from the cerulean waves. I smiled at Will, who nodded back, and I noticed there was a scar on his chest where they must of cut out his heart. "Ready guns on the starboard side!"

"Full canvas!" I yelled.

"Aye, full canvas!" Barbossa agreed. The Pearl and The Dutchman were both coming at The Endeavour on it's either side.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"Fire."

"Fire!" Gibbs repeated.

"Fire!" Will yelled from The Dutchman.

"Fire!" I ordered.

"Fire all!" Elizabeth shouted. All the cannons blasted through The Endeavor, smashing her windows, breaking her mast, and exploding the helm, until the entire ship had been blown to smithereens.

"Down goes Beckett." I muttered to myself. "And that was for my father."

"They're turning away!" Marty yelled from the mast. Everyone in the Brethren cheered, and threw their hats up into the air in victory. I walked up to Jack and observed the joyous sight. This moment was, one never to forget.

"Miss. Swann," Jack said, staring ahead. He took off his hat and handed it to me. "You may throw my hat if you like." I smiled, and accepted the hat, which I then tossed into the air with all the others. "Gibbs, go and get it." I smirked, but it instantly fell when I saw the crew lining up to bid Elizabeth and I farewell.

Gently, I tapped my fingers against the wooden railing, next to my sister.

"Your chariot awaits, your highness, Mrs. Turner. The oars are inside." Gibbs explained, and I smiled gratefully at him before walking down the helm stairs and onto the deck, along with Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Turner." Barbossa nodded. "Miss. Swann." I nodded at him, and at Ragetti.

"Goodbye, poppet's." Pintel said, sadly. I continued my way down the line of Marty, Mr. Cotton and his parrot, and two unfamiliar pirates that looked strangely like to guards I'd met long ago. Elizabeth walked up to Jack.

"Jack. It would never of worked out between us."

"Keep telling yourself that, darlin'." He replied, and Elizabeth moved in to kiss him but Jack held out his hands. "Once was quite enough."

"Thank you." She smiled, before climbing down into the longboat. I walked in front of Jack, my throat dry, and my eyes holding back tears.

"Jack," I stepped forward, but before I could do anything, Jack wrapped his arms around me, and softly pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes, and gently placed my hands on his chest. After a few moments, we broke away, and I looked at him in utter awe. I leaned towards him again, and my lips met his, our foreheads touched and I enjoyed our last moment together. We stood there together for a few moments before Barbossa interrupted us.

"Ahem." We broke apart and he smiled at me, showing his gold teeth.

"Jack, I'm going to miss you." I murmured so only he could hear.

"I'm going to think about you every day, love." He replied, softly, and I smiled, but not shyly this time. I wrapped my arms around him, and lean my head against his chest. I couldn't hold it back any longer, a silent tear slipped down my cut cheek. After a while, he let me go.

"Goodbye, Jack." I whispered.

"No, I don't like goodbyes. I'll see you…" He gazed at me longingly. "… Soon." We finished together. I smiled at him one last time before climbing into the longboat awaiting me on the water, and watched as the pirate of my dreams faded into the distance.

I watched the glistening sea from the mountain on which I stood, lost in the percussion of the waves on the golden sand, where my sister and her husband stood. My eyes looked to the horizon, my face aglow with the last orange rays of sunlight. My lips bear the guise of a smile, to show I was enjoying the last thoughts I had of that day. I gazed out further into the ocean and saw The Flying Dutchman sailing towards the island where her Captain and his true love were. Soon, the impressive ship arrived on the shores, and I saw the faint silhouette of William Turner climb aboard. I closed my eyes, and felt the fresh breeze brush my dark locks and touch my wishful face. As I fluttered open my eyes, I gazed at the sun fading behind the calm seascape. Suddenly, a flash of shamrock green light illuminated in my eyes, and The Dutchman disappeared. But I suppose this wasn't really the end, it was just a new beginning.

"...And really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties, yo, ho!"


	12. Epilogue: Ten Years Later

Epilogue: Ten Years Later

The sunlight glimmered off the passive ocean, reflecting in my eyes. A small smile graced my lips. No matter how many times you look upon the ocean, it will never be the same. It was dusk and the sky was merging into a smudge of pink and gold, and the sand was beginning to feel cold between my fingers. It had been ten years since I had last lay my eyes on Captain Jack Sparrow, the man who still held my heart in his hands. At first, when he didn't return to me for months, I was angry and felt betrayed by him, but I soon learned that Jack was just as untameable and carefree as the ebbing tides. He wouldn't change, not for anyone. And I accepted that. But that didn't mean I couldn't miss him. The island that Elizabeth and I were living in had prospered in the decade they had been living there. There were now small villages dotted around the place, with hardworking, kindly people always flirting around the place. I lived alone in a pretty little cottage, surrounded with flowers, but spent most of my time on the beach or with Elizabeth and her ten year old son, Henry. I was like a second mum to him, and he was like a son to me. In my time here, I had gained the attraction of many men and most of them were caring, loving creatures but I had always found some excuse to turn them down. Afterall, how could I give someone my heart when it was in the possession of someone else.

The stars were twinkling and the sky had turned into a veil of navy blue by the time I had decided to head home. It wasn't far away from the beach and was on the outskirts of the nearest village, which in my opinion was the most perfect place. I swung open the oak door and was greeted with the pleasant smell of the apple pie had baked earlier in the day. It did smell lovely and I wasn't ready for bed just yet so I sat down and cut myself a piece. At least an hour must've past, before I started to feel my eyelids grow heavy. I yawned and stood up, about to head over to my bedroom, when I heard a knock on my door. My heart froze temporarily. Who would be knocking at this time of night? Hardly anyone visited me unless it was Elizabeth or Henry. Warily, I made my way to the door and tried to peek through the window, but it was too dark to see who it was. Biting my lip, I slowly opened the door. When I saw who it was, my body went rigid with shock.

"J-Jack?" I stammered, my voice coming out croaky.

"Rosabelle." He stepped forward, into the cottage. The familiarity of his voice sent shivers down my spine. I gulped. "I know you probably weren't expecting me but I—"

He wasn't even able to finish his sentence before I slammed my lips against his. He grinned and responded to the kiss with fierce passion. Our mouths moved in synchronisation, speaking the words that we couldn't. His hand gripped my waist and pushed me against the wall. My hands were tangled in his hair, tugging at the roots. His mouth left mine and started exploring the name of my neck. I couldn't help but smile with pleasure. Never had we kissed like this before. Finally we drew apart, breathing heavily.

"I knew you'd come back one day," I whispered, my arms still around him. I breathed in his familiar smell of rum and salt.

"How could I not return to my beautiful rose?" He smirked, pulling me closer. "Afterall, I did promise."

"Yeah." Was my only response before I got lost in his deep brown eyes. The eyes that I had dreamed of seeing again, if only for one more time.

"Love, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Jack. So, so much."

He grinned, showing his gold teeth and kissed my lips again. This time it was short and sweet. It was like the side of Jack that only I knew. An incredible feeling of warmth seeped through my bones and lit up my eyes.

"I love you, Captain Sparrow."

"I love you too, Belle."

...

Eight years later...

Rosabelle Sparrow gazed into the distance of lapis blue ocean that went on forever. She would never get sick of its unmatchable beauty. And she would never have to. The Black Pearl sailed swiftly through the calm waves as she wrapped her arm around her eight year old son, Levi's, shoulder. He was a strong boy with the looks of his father but the nature of his mother. He looked up at his mother with longing eyes.

"Mother, will you please tell me another story about one of your adventures?" he asked. Rosabelle smiled and nodded her head.

"Why not ask me? I've had plenty more adventures than your mother," said Jack, having left the helm, and strutting towards them.

Rosabelle rolled her eyes while Levi gave a slight smirk. "Because I can never tell if your lying to me or not."

Jack have a little huff but grinned nevertheless. "I can promise ye son. Every word that comes out of me mouth is untruthfully the truth."

Levi furrowed his eyebrows. "That doesn't even make sense."

Rosabelle laughed and gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek. "You'll never change, will you?"

"I'm afraid not," he said. "But you love me still."

"Unfortunately, I do."

Levi scrunched up has face. "Ew, stop talking lovey dovey and tell me the story."

"Alright," Rosabelle said, sitting down on the deck stairs and pulling Levi onto her lap. "This is a story all about how a swan fell in love with a sparrow..."

So this is officially the end of the Swann of the Caribbean series. I know I actually finished this series over a year ago but I never found it within me to just leave this story with everyone not knowing if Rosabelle was ever going to see Jack again. I hope you liked this story and please comment and favourite if you did. I really appreciate it. Thank you for encouraging me throughout when I was writing this too.

Until next time,

Ocean Maid.


End file.
